Systems have been provided for exchanging and consolidating messages within a communications interface among a plurality of client devices and external systems via an at least partially centralized messaging server system.
Through applied effort, ingenuity, and innovation many deficiencies of such systems have been solved by developing solutions that are in accordance with the embodiments of the present invention, many examples of which are described in detail herein.